Battle Cry
by fullmetalscully
Summary: "We need help catching this man. He has already murdered countless people, the majority soldiers. We're at a dead end and someone with your… talents would provide very useful." Riza eyed the beige folder. She grasped it, tossing it behind her, uninterested. Her eyes challenged his as his expression finally changed. It mirrored hers, the glare just as intense. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here we go with another one! Never fear, _The Runners_ will still be updated. This is just something I cooked up in April and has been a work in progress ever since when I need a break from writing _The Runners_. The chapters will be short and I estimate there being around 10ish. I will try and get one out a day too since they will be around 1000-1500 words.**

 **Also, the title and fic was inspired by the song Battle Cry by Angel Haze and Sia. Check it out if you want the full experience xD**

 **Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think :D**

* * *

"Get _off_ me," Riza Hawkeye growled to the man holding her firmly by the elbow. Shrugging him off hadn't worked and she was being unceremoniously dragged through Central Military Headquarters. Anger bubbled within her, threatening to break free. However, she knew she was stuck. The penalty for assaulting a military officer was prison. Instead, she kept trying to escape his grasp, but to no avail. The man had a grip like iron.

Riza glanced around her. The hallway they were walking through was filled with military personnel who continued to stare and whisper as the duo walked past. Riza kept her mouth shut, knowing that what she _really_ wanted to say would get her into even more trouble than she was in. Her glare never faded though. She met their eyes head on, causing their gazes to drop. At least some looked sheepishly away.

Abruptly, she was pulled to a stop outside a set of oak doors. The soldier knocked twice before a voice told him to enter. Riza stopped her struggle as she recognised the voice.

 _Oh, hell no._

The Silent Soldier opened the door, thrusting Riza ahead of him.

"Get off!" she growled, finally prying herself from his grasp. Taking a few more steps into the office, she glanced around her. Men sat around a table working, ignoring the woman who had entered the room. No exits on that wall. Looking ahead, a figure sat in a plush chair behind a desk. Riza felt anger surge within her, knowing who sat behind that desk. She knew who had found her and dragged her into her office. Eyes flicked to the window ahead of her. The drop would be too high for her to survive. There must be ledges she could walk along and escape, but there was no way she'd make it past all these soldiers. Behind her, Silent Soldier remained in the doorway, barring any escape.

Riza smirked. _You're smart, Mustang._

The man in question swirled around, his gaze meeting hers immediately.

Riza hadn't seen him in five years. She was surprised to find he looked almost exactly the same. His black hair was messy, falling over his eyes. However, his dark eyes no longer held the same spark of life. Instead, they were cold and calculating.

 _Just like you, you bastard._

"Riza Hawkeye?" The General spoke finally.

However, Riza was in no mood to play games.

"Yes," she snapped.

Mustang frowned. "You have been quite active recently. Your recent strain of attacks on jewellery stores has been quite messy for us."

"Pfft. Do you _really_ think I would carry out a job that sloppily?" The fact Mustang had even suggested it disgusted her. At this point, Riza Hawkeye was a known thief.

Five jewellery stores in Central had been robbed recently. There had been three casualties, all dead. Riza was a thief, and a _damn good one_ , but there was no way she would leave anything so messy. How dare he?

"I am insulted you even think I did those jobs."

"So you admit you are a thief?"

Riza folded her arms over her chest. "If you are just finding this out, you must be extremely slow."

Mustang's cheek twitched, but not out of humour, out of irritation. His expression never changed, but there was anger simmering underneath the surface. Riza had been riling him up on purpose. She was amused to see it was working.

"Now, do you mind telling me why your man broke into my house this morning and dragged me here against my will?"

Mustang's eyes flicked to his subordinate. "You broke in, Private?"

"No, sir," he replied.

Dark eyes flicked back to Riza's.

"The lock on my front door didn't miraculously explode off the door by itself now, did it?" Riza rounded on the young soldier. A thin sheen of sweat covered his brow, but he remained steadfast.

"She was refusing, sir. Force was necessary, like you said."

Riza narrowed her eyes at her former friend. Cold eyes stared back at her, refusing to back down.

"We need your help." Roy's voice was quiet as he admitted the real reason Riza was here.

Riza barked out a laugh. "Come on. Seriously, why am I here?"

"This is no laughing matter, Hawkeye."

"And why would the great General Mustang need my help, a lowly _thief_?" she sneered. Riza had quickly closed the distance between her and his desk. "You must be desperate." Placing her hands on his desk, she glared at him. Simply the sight of him made her angry. She had told him the secrets of Flame Alchemy and he had become this… _monster_. She had trusted him, and Mustang had betrayed her. Riza would never forget that.

Mustang was the first to drop his gaze, sifting through files on his desk. He handed one out to her.

"We need help catching this man. He has already murdered countless people, the majority soldiers. We're at a dead end and someone with your… talents would provide very useful."

Riza eyed the beige folder. She grasped it, tossing it behind her, uninterested.

Her eyes challenged his, as his expression finally changed. It mirrored hers, the glare just as intense.

"And what if I don't? You'll arrest me? Kill me?"

"Do not test me, Hawkeye," he warned, voice dangerous. The men in the room had stopped working, watching the standoff. Hands moved to holsters as they got ready to retaliate if need be. "You're assistance is required on this. It comes from the top."

Riza didn't miss the meaning behind his words. She narrowed her eyes again. Something told her Mustang had pulled more than a few strings to get her here, those strings being her Grandfather.

"We will call you when we need you."

"I am not some dog, Mustang," she spat.

"You _will_ do this," he warned. "Or you will go behind bars. Let's see how much you will enjoy life after that, shall we?"

"Fuck you." Riza spun on her heel and stormed out of the office. She was stuck all right and Mustang knew it.

No doubt, in an effort to set her straight, her Grandfather had either suggested or agreed to seek Riza out for her help. The old man worried about her, which did make her feel guilty, but she had no other choice.

Defiantly, Riza strode out of the office and right out the front door. No one made a move to follow her, to try and take her back into the bastard's office. Not that Riza would let them anyway. Riza strode back to her home, her face grim. She knew this day would come. She had just hoped she would have been more prepared for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I forgot to mention in the first chapter, this will mainly be from Riza's point of view, with some of Roy's added in too so we can get a better view of the situation.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Riza slinked through the streets of Central undetected. Her contact would be meeting her in Central Park, next to the water fountain, in precisely eight minutes. It took Riza exactly twelve minutes to reach the rendezvous point from her apartment. Leaving earlier than planned in an effort to drop the duo tailing her, Riza made her way over the apartment building rooftops. Reaching the end of the block, she vaulted the railing at the edge and landed on the fire escape like a cat. Within three minutes she had travelled from her apartment to the next block. Pulling her cap down over her face, Riza strode towards the park with confidence.

This part of the job was easy. Riza was an expert in clandestine activities. With that ability, came the freedom to move as a shadow. Riza could decide who she wanted to see her and when. The blonde had first picked up on her tail two days ago. Two men had followed her home from the market on Saturday morning. They were clearly Mustang's dogs. She expected nothing less if she was being perfectly honest. After that meeting on Friday morning she would take the General a fool if he expected her not to run.

Riza had smirked then. She liked to be a wild card. So, instead, she remained in Central and continued about her daily business. On the outside it looked extremely boring and tedious. Various meetings with friends around the city, chatting about inane things. Little did the men know, the woman were her informants.

Recently, she had been working on digging up some information on a man called Daniel Evans. He was a well-known arms dealer in her circles. In the past few weeks he had popped out of nowhere and, successfully, started his own business of weapon trafficking. Riza planned on getting to the bottom of this. Amestris had only just recently found peace. She didn't need Evans fucking it up. Life would become more difficult for her if he did.

Reaching the park, Riza's eyes scoured the trees along the path. No one was waiting behind them. No one jumped out at her ready to attack. Riza had made the mistake of relaxing and letting her guard down in a situation like this before. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. The reminder was burned into her flesh.

Spotting a figure in the darkness by the fountain, Riza made a beeline for him. Edward Elric looked up at the sound of her approach. His face lit up, and Riza couldn't help but return the smile.

"Good evening Edward," she greeted quietly.

"Same to you Hawkeye. How have you been?"

"Well. I had a little run in with an old friend this week. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Riza raised her eyebrow questioningly.

Edward looked away from her gaze. "I don't know what you mean," he answered vaguely, tipping Riza off that he knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. He knew Mustang would try and bring her in. _Thanks for the warning, kid_.

"Anyway," Riza continued, producing a brown manila folder from the inside of her jacket. It was slightly crumpled, but readable. Edward's eyes bulged open at the writing on the front. "Here."

"You _stole_ this?" His voice was incredulous, but his expression looked up at her in wonder.

"It is not stolen. It was offered to me. I am simply ensuring the right people see the information."

Edward eyed her for a second, before turning his attention to the contents of the folder. Riza was transported back a few years as she watched him study the information. It was the same expression the young alchemist had worn as he poured over alchemists books in Central library all those years ago.

"This is… Unbelievable. This will definitely help. A _lot_."

"Then I am glad to be of service. Give me a call if you hear anything."

Edward nodded. "Thank you, Hawkeye." She smiled at the sincerity of his apology. It felt good to be helping him again. They had lost touch a few years ago, but the young man had sought her out. He was just as interested and concerned about Evans as she was.

"None of this gets back to the military, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." His mock salute made her smile. In all his years as a State Alchemist he had never saluted anyone. At least, not properly or sincerely. Riza had always admired that about him. Riza didn't particularly approve of his disrespect of higher ranking officers, but she admired his spirit. It never broke, even in the trying of times.

 _It couldn't get back to them because they were too incompetent to catch Evans quickly_ , Riza thought, turning her attention back the case. To be fair to Mustang, he was the one who was best suited to lead this case. But due to protocol and regulations, progress was slow. Within four weeks they had gathered the same amount of information Riza and Edward had gathered in one. They were too by-the-book to even consider asking the underworld for help, but that was where the pair in Central Park had excelled.

"And Edward?" she called softly as he walked away. "Take care."

"You too, Hawkeye," he grinned.

"Tell Winry and Alphonse I said hello."

"Of course. I'll contact you soon."

The young man was out of her sight within a few seconds. Riza sighed and smiled after him. Her fondness for the young man had not disappeared throughout the years. In fact, she had been worried at first after not being in contact for so long. However, he jumped at the chance to work with her again. Riza felt guilty for dragging him back into this kind of work. He had Winry and two boys at home to look after. He didn't need to be running around Central looking for a maniac. Not anymore.

As a chill ran down Riza's spine she pulled her jacket close around her body. Turning away from the fountain, Riza meandered back the way she had come. Ensuring to take an arbitrary path back to her apartment in case there were any extra tails on her that night, Riza came up with a plan in her mind for the upcoming weeks.

* * *

"Come in," Mustang answered gruffly. The door to his office opened and Riza Hawkeye entered, followed closely behind by Jean Havoc. Her trademark glare was on her face and directed straight at him. He didn't know what he had done to ever piss this woman off, but it was certainly a doozy. He had only met her last week. Why did she hate him so much?

Friday afternoon he had wracked his brain to try and figure out where she might have met him before. Was she a jilted lover? _No, I would definitely remember her_. Was she in Ishval? _Oh, don't open that door Roy._

"Take a seat," he offered, his tone steely.

"No thank you." Roy narrowed his eyes at her reply. It was polite, but had an underlying tone of _fuck you_ to it. She had already said it to his face once. He would take great displeasure in hearing it again.

"As has been previously explained, you will become part of the task force for this mission Hawkeye, otherwise you will find yourself inside a jail cell."

"That is a sneaky tactic, _sir_ ," she scoffed, mocking his title. "Even for you."

It irked him greatly, but he hid it well. Appearing to ignore her comment, he continued with his debrief. "You will report to this location at 0900 hours on the thirtieth of July. That is Wednesday of next week." He offered her a piece of paper and tried not to glare as she snatched it out of his hand.

"I know when that is," Hawkeye snapped.

His hands on his desk twitched, trying to curl into fists.

He nodded to Havoc silently, requesting time alone with Hawkeye. The blonde soldier casually saluted and left the room in a hurry. If Roy had been in his shoes, his reaction would have been the same. He didn't want to spend a minute longer with this woman than he needed to.

"Can I ask," Roy began, clasping his hands on the top of his desk. "What your problem is with me?"

"No." Hawkeye didn't even look at him as she replied, still studying the piece of paper in front of her.

"If we are to find this Evans quickly and efficiently, we need to be able to work together. That is not going to be an issue is it?"

"That depends."

"On what?" Roy prompted.

"On how much of an asshole you are going to be."

His right eye twitched in anger. Hawkeye seemed to take great delight in riling him up.

"That is fine." His teeth were clenched as he spoke. Unclasping his hands, he reached for a drawer to his right, pulling out a wad of paper which had been stapled together. "If you are not going to cooperate, I can just start filling out this arrest paperwork now."

Hawkeye narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You wouldn't."

Roy shrugged. "It doesn't put me up nor down. I don't trust you as far as I could throw you so it doesn't matter if you are on my team or not."

Hawkeye barked a laugh. "That's hilarious. The best part is you don't even know that you need me."

"I certainly do _not_ –"

"Where is Evan's base of operations?"

The question threw him. "Excuse me?"

"On the outskirts of Central. What is his primary merchandise?"

Roy frowned. "I don't –"

"Weapons. What is his preferred method of distribution?"

"Hawkeye –!"

"Air. Specifically helicopter. He likes to deliver his merchandise to buyer personally. It adds, and I quote, "a more personal touch for my clients"."

Roy simply stared at the blonde woman in front of him. She certainly knew her stuff. Of course, being a thief, she had access to knowledge they would never obtain. That was why there had been such a great insistence on having her on his team. If Hawkeye helped them, they would catch Evans in half the time than if they were doing it themselves.

"You need me," she stressed.

"0900 hours. Next Wednesday. Don't be late."

Riza turned on her heel, feeling victorious.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This has genuinely been so fun to write. I used it as something to slowly work away on if I needed a break from my big multi-chapter fic (not a massive break, just so I can get the creative juices flowing again!) and it has worked wonders! I am so excited to finally share it :D**

 **Also, I forgot to mention in the previous two chapters, all will be explained in future chapters RE the amnesia theories ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Pulling up into Wilson Street at 0840, Riza exited the car into the brilliant summer sunshine. It was early in the morning but the heat hit her as soon as she exited the car. It was going to be another hot one today. Locking her vehicle, Riza made her way to the safe house Mustang had told her about. She passed five houses as she walked, stopping short in front of her destination. It was a detached house, situated just far enough away from the houses next door so the grounds couldn't be overlooked from an upstairs window.

It looked expensive, and Riza had no doubt that it was. This was a house she would have dreamed about living in as a kid. However, dreams changed. Now, she only dreamed about getting through this operation with her sanity still intact so she could return to her former life.

Although it was very high end, the whole neighbourhood was. Tall hedges surrounded the back garden, which Riza could see poking around the side of the house. The double garage stood beside it, the driveway already full with three other cars parked.

The garden had been tended to well Riza noticed as she walked up the path. Potted plants sprouted in various colours, adding life to the garden. The grass was well maintained. There wasn't a blade out of line. A feature the majority of the houses here shared. Everything in the street was perfect, right down to the chipped driveway.

Riza took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. It opened and she painted a bright smile on her face. She greeted Mustang happily, asking him how he was and how the kids were. He replied in kind, putting on a show for the nosy neighbours.

As soon as the door closed, they both dropped it. He ushered her through to the living room where the rest of them were already there. Jean Havoc sat perched on the edge of an armchair, his arm slung around Rebecca Catalina's shoulders. An unlit cigarette was perched on the edge of his lips. It bounced as he laughed at something Heymans Breda said, earning an elbow from Catalina. Kain Fuery sat off to the side, working on something which required the use of the coffee table. Vato Falman entered the room carrying three cups of coffee, concentrating and walking slowly so he didn't spill them.

Riza felt something surge within her as she saw this whole team sitting together once more. She hadn't seen them all together since…

"Now that we are all here, let's get started," Mustang announced, heading towards the dining table. The conversation died as soon as they saw Riza had arrived. She didn't let it phase her. Keeping a tight grip on her suitcase, she followed Mustang. The others followed behind, taking each taking a seat.

Falman huffed in annoyance, turning on his heel and going back the way he had come, still juggling the coffee cups.

"Here, let me take mine, man," Havoc offered to Falman with a chuckle. He gently prised the steaming cup from his grasp, lightening the greying man's load. Falman offered his thanks, offering Breda his.

"Ah, Chief?" Havoc piped up. "We're not all here yet."

Mustang rolled his eyes. "Edward will get here soon enough. I will fill him in later."

Riza's stomach twisted at the mention of the young man's name. _He didn't mention he would be joining us. Why didn't he mention it?_

As if on cue, the front door banged and the heavy footfalls of Edward Erlic reached their ears.

"Thanks for waiting guys," he huffed in irritation, shrugging out of his jacket.

"I told you not to be late." Mustang's retort was curt, which earned him a glare from Edward.

"I am _early_ , General. You said 0900. I still have –" Edward pulled out his watch from his trouser pocket. "Ten minutes."

Mustang sighed. "We have someone new joining us on this mission everyone. Meet Riza Hawkeye. She has been brought in to assist us in capturing Evans."

A few muttered hellos filled the room. All save Edward, who met her gaze with a confused one of his own.

Mustang launched into a full debrief, telling his task force all that he knew about Evans.

He was an arms dealer who sold anything and everything to the highest bidder. The more destructive, the more interest he had in it. He had been active for years, but had only rose to fame in the past month or so. He was supplying weapons the militias outside the country. They had worked hard for peace within Amestris and Mustang was not about to let Evans ruin all his hard work.

The man had Riza's respect for that. No matter how much she hated the bastard, he truly had fought tooth and nail for peace within Amestris. After the attack from the homunculi five years ago he had not stopped. He was a General within three years, having been promoted quickly after his efforts on what came to be known as the Promised Day. He had also promised to rebuild Ishval, one he followed through with to the letter. Riza was grateful for that. The war still haunted her and it brought her some kind of peace to see the small region rejuvenated.

"Care to add anything, Hawkeye?" Mustang asked. All sets of eyes in the room turned to face her. She had propped herself up on the far wall, away from the rest of the team. The dining room was small enough so the distance didn't seem great, but Riza had put it between them on purpose.

"No. I have nothing more to add."

"Very well. We will break off here today and regroup at 2100 for some recon work. Dismissed."

The sound of chairs scraping on the tile floor filled Riza's ears and she winced.

"Your room is this way, Hawkeye." Without another word, Mustang took off down the hall expecting Riza to follow. She did so wordlessly. The action began to stir a familiar feeling within her, but Riza squashed it before it had even begun to form.

Mustang opened the door with a key, which he handed to Hawkeye. Without another word, he turned on his heel and left her.

With a sigh, Riza sat on the edge of her bed. The room was grand. Much fancier than her own apartment. The king size bed seemed far too large. It was covered in expensive sheets alongside a number of unnecessary cushions. It was a four poster and the linen tied to the posts was probably more expensive than anything she owned. To her right was an en suite, boasting a large Jacuzzi bath tub as well as a walk in shower. To the left was a large wardrobe space. Her t-shirts and jumper were hung on the rail and she folded her trousers and placed them on a nearby shelf. Her extra pair of shoes were placed under where her t-shirts were hanging. All the tactical gear was kept in her suitcase. She didn't need someone snooping around and finding _that_.

Stepping back, she noticed how comical her limited, inexpensive clothing looked in the large bare space.

Riza closed the door behind her quickly. There was a sharp knock at her door. Frowning, Riza crept towards it slowly.

"Riza, open up!" Edward hissed quietly from the other side.

She did so, stepping back as he spilled into the room.

"Edward?" she asked questioningly.

He rounded on her, a frown on his face. "What is going on here?" he hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied calmly.

His face turned pink in, dare she say it, embarrassment? "Mustang called me in. Asked me for a favour and for old time's sake, I said I would help. What doesn't make sense is that reaction. What is going on? Why were they talking to you like that?"

"I was "brought in". Same as you."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Don't bullshit me Hawkeye. What is really going on?"

Hawkeye sighed, closing the bedroom door quietly and locking it. Edward had a tendency to let the volume of his voice get carried away and the last thing she needed was anyone to overhear them.

"Come with me."

Edward followed Riza into the wardrobe she had just exited. Closing the door behind her, Riza turned to face him. She knew this conversation would eventually come one day. She had tried her best to cover her tracks and what had really happened from Edward and Alphonse. She had to, because if the former knew the truth, he would be on a train to Central ready to kick Mustang's ass. He had his own family to think of now. So did Alphonse. They didn't need to be dragged back into her and Mustang's drama.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did no one know who you were back there?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Am I allowed to say I really like writing both Roy and Riza this way, hating each other's guts? xD**

 **Finally, an explanation! Ohhh! Exciting stuff!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Knowing a question you are dreading is coming doesn't make it any easier to answer when it is finally asked.

"It's simple," she replied casually, although inside she felt anything but. "They don't know me anymore."

"What?" His cry was incredulous. Riza shushed him, taking a seat on the ottoman in the centre of the room. "How is that even possible?"

"They don't know me. A couple of days after the Promised Day something happened and the next, they had no memory of me at all." Edward stared at her, his mouth agape. "Careful Edward, you will catch flies if you leave that open too long."

Shutting his mouth, Edward stuttered for words. "That's… impossible. That simply doesn't _just_ happen. What did you do? What did that bastard do to get his sight back?" He was angry now, on his feet and ready for action. If she let him, Edward would march right through to Mustang and demand answers from the man himself. Of course, the General would have no idea what the former alchemist was referring to.

"He didn't do anything to get his sight back. I did."

"You _what_?"

Closing her eyes, Riza composed herself. The memory was still raw, despite it being over five years ago.

"I am the cause of it. When Mustang lost his vision, I made a deal with the devil and got it back. Marcoh's stone shattered after healing Havoc. So, I forfeited myself for the change I wanted to see in this country. I did it so that the children of this world will never know anything like Ishval again."

Edward's frown deepened, clearly disapproving of her actions. But Riza didn't care. What was done was done. Nothing could be changed to fix it.

"He lost sight of me so that he could change this country for the better. You can't tell him Edward," Riza pleaded, begging the younger man not to tell Roy her real identity. She could see he was gearing up to march out of the room and do just that.

"Why not?" he asked. "You are miserable without him."

"I'm not," she replied indignantly, although it was met with an " _oh really?"_ look from Edward. "And because it is not as simple as that!" she hissed. "Would you believe a stranger if they turned up and said they have known you entire life? Would you trust someone who said you were close friends for years, despite having no recollection of them whatsoever?"

"But… you love him Hawkeye."

Riza closed her eyes briefly, supressing the emotions which rose to the surface. She had told Edward that in close confidence. She didn't expect him to use it as an excuse now. Not when everything was at stake.

"And that is precisely why he can't know. For one thing, he would never believe me. Another, he already hates me. I have done nothing but fight him on this case."

"Pushing people away isn't the right way, Riza," Edward scolded.

Riza sighed. "Maybe not. But it is the best way for him. I forfeited his memories of me for his vision. The only one who can make this world a better place is him. Without him, it wouldn't happen. I needed to do it."

"Bullshit," Ed countered immediately, calling her out. "You didn't need to do anything. Once again, Hawkeye, you are forfeiting your happiness for him."

"I don't deserve happiness Edward." Her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Not after what I did in Ishval. In order to atone for our sins, the pair of us swore we would make this country a better place. In order to do that, Roy needed his sight back. Forfeiting his memories of me was the only way."

Her tone left no room for argument and Ed sighed heavily, as he always did once they had finished this argument.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

This time it was Riza to give him a pointed look. "Honestly, if I had, what would your reaction have been?"

"Probably come down here and knock some sense into the bastard."

" _Probably?_ "

"Okay, definitely. Point taken," he grumbled. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Play along. No one can know." Edward opened his mouth to protest against her command. "At least, not until the case is over," Riza amended. Edward seemed satisfied, but little did he know that as soon as Evans was in the care of military custody, or dead, Riza would be gone once and for all.

* * *

The recon work was boring and tedious. The rest of the team had gone off in pairs, leaving Hawkeye with Edward. She knew no one wished to be paired with her and that was fine. At least she could talk openly with Edward.

 _"We will each cover a regular stopping place of Evans," Mustang explained, running his hands over the map on the dining room table. "There are four groups. Pair up. Hawkeye, you're with me."_

 _Her heart thudded in her chest. "With all due respect, I would like to decline." Mustang's gaze was hard and his eyes narrowed. "I don't work well with military."_

 _"You will go with whomever I tell you. With me. Now."_

 _Riza shook her head. "Not gonna happen. I'll go with Edward here. We both know what we are looking for at his warehouse. We will work quicker."_

 _The room had fell silent as the rest watched the exchange with baited breath. The tension was so thick, it was like Riza was walking through soup as she moved to stand beside Edward. "We will be back in an hour. Two tops."_

 _Without another word, she turned on her heel. She heard Edward's mismatched footfalls following closely behind. Another pair joined their walk through the house, but Mustang's didn't voice his displeasure until they were out of earshot from the rest of the team._

 _"What the_ hell _do you think you are doing Hawkeye?" he hissed. She stopped and turned to face him, her face neutral._

 _"I am simply choosing the best option for the case Mustang. Edward and I are the better suited pair for this location. I told you that." Riza frowned, playing up her confusion. She didn't particularly enjoy winding her former commanding officer up. But in order to maintain her cover it was a necessity._ Remember the anger, Riza _, she told herself._ Anger is easy. Anger is familiar. You can deal with that. _What she couldn't deal with was the overwhelming sense of loss and the sadness and pain that usually accompanied her._

 _"If you_ ever _undermine my authority like that again, you will be in prison as soon as this is over," he threatened. Her heart ached to see she was the subject of his cold fury. Brushing it off, she saluted._

 _"Aye aye, captain."_

 _Riza turned on her heel, leaving a silently fuming Roy behind her._

"I will say, it is entertaining seeing you winding him up like that," Edward chuckled as he climbed into her car. Riza said nothing. She pulled away quicker than necessary, her lips pursed and her knuckled white on the steering wheel. Edward noticed her mood immediately. "If you hate it so much, why do you do it?"

Riza was silent for so long, Edward didn't think she was going to grace him with an answer.

"I derive no joy from it Edward. I hold on to the anger because it is easy. It is familiar," she replied, her answer almost mechanical. It was the same thing she repeated in her head every day. Because if she let it slip, the pain and sorrow would wind its way around her heart, crushing her.

The anger wasn't directed at Roy. Far from it. It was directed at the world and how unfair life had been to her. Growing up with an abusive father, Ishval, the Promised Day… and now this. Life had constantly knocker her down. And just when she thought it was all over and she had earned some sliver of happiness, it was all pulled out from underneath her.

Edward didn't reply because no doubt he had no idea how to. Instead, he watched her drive with a look which was probably filled with pity and sorrow. But Riza didn't want to see it. If she did, her walls might crumble right there and then.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Dramaaaa time!**

 **Enjoy! Let me know what you think so far :D**

* * *

Gun fire continued to ring out through the building. Riza cursed as she crouched behind a low wall. She checked her magazine, ensuring she had enough bullets in both pistols, and popped her head up. She provided covering fire for her team mates as they approached their target. However, said target, was currently hobbling away through the back exit of the club.

 _Shit_.

Riza knew Mustang had spotted it too.

"Cover me!" he yelled over the comm, sprinting after him. He was heading straight for Riza's location. She exited through the door first, scouting the room out. It was unsuspecting, however Riza used all of her training to determine whether or not it was safe for anyone to pass through.

Approaching the next door, both pistols raised and ready, Riza kicked it open. The bright sun blinded her after the dark and dingy club. Training her guns in front of her, Evans right hand man, Erikson, was nowhere to be found. She heard Mustang exit behind her, the metal fire escape banging loudly against the concrete.

"Where is he?" Mustang growled.

Riza barely heard him as her hearing picked up on a beeping sound. Training her guns on that direction, she edged around the edge of the building cautiously. Her stomach sank as she spotted the cause of the sound.

"Hawkeye, where –"

Without a word she dove at Mustang and knocked him to the ground as the C4 went off. She took the brunt of the explosion. A searing heat burned her back. She cried out in pain as the sensation hit her. It transported her back to a time before the military. She was still a teenager, exposing her back to the man who landed roughly beneath her as he burned the flesh off it. Those wounds were the most painful of them all. She grit her teeth against it, trying to stay silent. However, it was too much. She let out an anguished yell.

"Hawkeye?" Mustang asked. Riza's ears were ringing but his voice still sounded so close. "Go, go!" he barked, gently easing out from beneath Riza. She placed her hands on the hot concrete. She tried to move away, but her arms gave out. Her vision darkened and Riza could feel herself slipping away. "Hawkeye, are you all right? Shit!"

Quickly and a little too roughly, Mustang pulled her jacket off her body. As soon as it left her person, the heat lessened. It must have caught fire in the explosion. However, the action almost caused her to pass out there and then.

"I've got her Mustang," she heard Edward reassure him as her vision continued to grey. "Go get the bastard!" Hands ghosted over her back and Riza hissed in pain. Finally, the darkness flooded her vision and she was gone.

* * *

 _Heat. Explosion. Fire._

 _Fire…_

Riza jolted awake. She was lying on her stomach. Her face was against something soft and restricted her ability to breath. Panicking, she tried to push herself up, only for her arms to fail.

"Hey, easy," a voice soothed. Riza froze as she recognised Rebecca's voice. Tears sprung to her eyes. God, she missed her old friend. She missed them all. She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall. She had always felt comfortable showing her true emotions around Rebecca. It seemed her heart still remembered that. "It's okay. The pain will go away soon." She felt the woman stroke her hair and Riza almost lost it there and then. Instead, she forced herself to calm down. It took a couple of minutes, but she was finally successful.

"What happened?" she croaked. The urge to turn her head and face Rebecca was so strong. But if Riza did, she was sure she would crack. So, instead, she took advantage of the pain and remained still.

"You took the full force of the blast from the C4. Saved Mustang's life. He says thank you, by the way."

Riza closed her eyes and felt the tear trailing down her cheeks. _He could have said it himself_ , she thought both bitterly and unfairly.

"Tell him not to mention it."

That was what she was here for, right? To save his sorry ass, even if he didn't know it. It was what she had always done. It was what she was good at.

"How are you feeling?" Rebecca asked, moving from her spot to Riza's right. Her old friend walked around to Riza's left, the way she was facing. She elected not to meet Rebecca's eyes. _God, I am so tired of this._

"Like shit."

"Understandable," Rebecca smiled. The sight would have sent a spear of pain through her heart, if Riza hadn't been so much of a coward to face the brunette. _I miss her so much_. "Unfortunately we can't have you moving too much as you recover. You are benched from recon just now. I am sure you are thrilled."

Anyone would have suspected her last remark to be one of jest, but Riza knew better. It was a jab. She had gotten into an argument with Mustang about doing recon in the first few days, voicing her displeasure about it. Rebecca had joined in too, defending her superior officer. Riza never thought she would see the day where Rebecca Catalina would defend Roy Mustang.

 _Hell really did freeze over on the Promise Day_.

"Extremely."

In fact, Riza was the opposite. Panic threatened to rush through her. If she was stuck here then Roy would be out in the field unprotected. That couldn't happen. _Not now_.

"I'll let you get some sleep," Rebecca announced quietly exiting the room.

She never returned after that.

Riza tasked Edward with protecting him. He swore he would, but "not for the bastard's sake". It put Riza's mind at ease, but not by much.

So she remained in bed, willing the skin on her back to heal. _If I will it hard enough_ , she had told herself childishly. _It will happen._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Fun fact, this was the first chapter I ever wrote of this fic! Everything stems from this one chapter, which has also been altered multiple times. Hopefully this and the previous chapters have explained why I went with the song Battle Cry for this one. I feel like it suits Riza so well!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Riza shuffled into the blessedly empty kitchen. She couldn't take facing the team right now. Gingerly she leaned her weight against the kitchen counter. The marble was cool against her skin so she relaxed against it, shifting her weight so the swollen skin around the wound on her back would feel some relief.

She couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to do so for the past two weeks. The team had no doubt noticed by now, but no one mentioned it.

No one really spoke to her anyway.

That one thought sent a shooting pain into her heart, causing tears to form in her eyes. She closed them fiercely, brushing the offending liquid away.

What was done was done. There was no fixing the past. That was the price she paid to bring the General back. As long as he was alive, that was all that mattered.

Shuffling off the counter, she rounded the corner to a pillar at the end of the breakfast bar. The tile floor sent a chill though her feet, but she ignored it. Leaning back against the pillar, she closed her eyes, again, welcoming the cold.

This was the fourth night of the same routine. The pain in her back prevented her from sleeping. The bastard had got her good with that C4. Although she wasn't the intended target, she was just glad she had spotted it in time.

The first week had been the hardest. She was restricted to her bed as any movement caused the old wounds to open up. Riza had tried sleeping on her stomach, but it still alluded her. She would only let Edward deal with changing her dressings. They used the excuse that Alphonse had told him exactly what to do in order for them to heal correctly. Rebecca was the in house medic, but she didn't have the same knowledge Alphonse did regarding long term care. Plus, she didn't need to others to find out about her tattoo. She didn't want to think about Roy's reaction if he saw it. Not that he ever visited her anyway.

Now she had begun to be able to move about. The team continued with recon and other missions, so the house was empty for the majority of the day. Even when it wasn't, she ignored the rest of them as she walked about the house. In return, they did the same.

In the brief moments she had fallen unconscious, or she was feeling particularly sorry for herself, memories from her past came unbidden into her mind.

Working with the team, helping Mustang reach the top, that damned Promised Day...

This time, Riza didn't bother to wipe away the tears.

"You okay?" A quiet voice asked from her right.

Riza's eyes flew open. She pushed away from the cool pillar, hissing in pain as there was sudden pressure on her injuries.

Mustang watched her warily from the other end of the breakfast bar. He looked at Riza as if she was going to bite his head off any minute.

That's what hurt the most. He didn't remember her at all.

Truth had taken Roy from her after the Promised Day. After Marcoh's stone shattered before her, so had her heart. There was no way for him to get his sight back. It would render him useless as a soldier. Roy wouldn't be able to reach the rank of Fuhrer now.

So, Riza made a deal with the devil and bargained his life for hers. In a fit of desperation, she had ordered Marcoh to offer her up as a sacrifice to the gate. He blatantly refused, but Riza was desperate. Desperation can make someone do funny things.

And so he did. Truth, the sadistic bastard that they were, grinned and returned her to the world. Roy was alive, his vision intact, but Riza Hawkeye had vanished from history. Everything was exactly the same, she simply no longer existed. Truth had been picky as it had tried to erase her. Grumman still remembered her, as did Edward, Alphonse, and Winry. But no one else. Riza still to this day didn't understand it.

Luckily, the room was still in darkness so Mustang couldn't see her tears. Or so she thought.

"Yeah," came her gruff reply. Anger was easier. Distance was easier. That way, he wouldn't be lost to her again. That way, Riza couldn't cause Roy Mustang any more pain and suffering.

After a moment, Mustang scoffed and muttered "whatever". He grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and returned to his room.

At any other moment, Riza would have been angry. She would have made herself angry. If she pushed him away, he couldn't get close. Instead, the pain and sorrow she only let herself feel in the comfort of her own home overwhelmed her. A sob escaped her throat, involuntarily.

Although she cursed herself for showing this weakness, she was only human after all. There was only so much Riza Hawkeye could take. The past few weeks working with him closely again, saving his life, it had all taken its toll. It was getting harder and harder to put up this front.

When Riza heard his footsteps pause, she shuffled back to her own room. It was the most isolated. Either the rest of them had planned her to have it or it was simply coincidence. Put the person you trust the least the farthest away from the core team. Another stab of pain through her chest.

Wearily, she closed the door and retreated back to her bed. The tears continued to fall and, like she did so often at home, she let them. She was tired of being strong. The past five years had been too much.

* * *

Roy was confused. When he had entered the kitchen to get a drink he was surprised to find Hawkeye there. Instantly on his guard, he waited to see if she would sense his presence. She seemed to have a knack for that. Instead, there was no reaction. Cautiously, he asked her if she was all right. Her gruff reply irritated him. Roy couldn't understand her. He had offered her freedom in return for her help on this case, included her in everything the rest of the tea did, yet she fought him at every turn.

He could have sworn he heard her crying. Now that was definitely strange. However, she had returned to her room before he could ask what was wrong.

The next morning at breakfast she was up before everyone else, the same sullen look on her face as she drank her coffee. She completely ignored the team as they entered one by one, bidding good morning.

After she left the room, Havoc raised his eyebrows. "Who crapped in her cereal?" He muttered. A quiet laugh went round the room and the rest of them finished eating their food.

However, Roy figured there was more to it than. The way she had so effortlessly put herself in the line of fire to save his life… He was extremely thankful to her for that. But what struck him as strange was she appeared to hate his guts. Why would someone who despised you, try to save your life the way she did?

The whole concept of Riza saving his life struck a familiar chord within him, put Roy couldn't put his finger on it. Something about being useless in the rain, a sniper saving his life in Ishval… It was all a jumble in his mind. When he thought about it too much, a headache crept up on him.

Once all this was over, he would find out the truth. He truly didn't want to put her away. She was too good a soldier. If only she was more open to working with them, he would offer her a spot on his team. He wasn't stupid either. He had heard the hushed conversations she had with Edward. They were up to something, but he wasn't sure what. Roy also wasn't about to jeopardise the whole operation in order to find out. That was something for another time.


	7. chapter 7

**AN: This was the second chapter I wrote for the fic. Ugh, I just love Royai angst so much.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Rebecca rounded on her. " _Why_ are you fighting us on absolutely everything?"

Tension had reached a head in their safe house. Everyone wasn't happy with Riza and her bad attitude, and she knew it. Rebecca had been the only one with the balls to call the former team member out on it. She had purposefully done this so that they couldn't get close, because once this was all over with she would disappear once and for all. It was _too damn hard_ to watch over Roy's shoulder from a distance. It was too hard for Riza to protect him from the shadows. The way she continued to protect his life without being able to say a word to him…

Her heart tore in her chest at the thought of leaving him, but she owed it to herself. She had fought for too long. _It is time to leave it up to the fates_ , she had told herself half-heartedly, not really believing it. He was at the top now. He had achieved the majority of what he had set out to do. _It seems like a life time ago that he first revealed his vision for the future._

The worst part was, that when this country finally reached a democracy and Roy was tried for his war crimes during Ishval, Riza wouldn't even be tried. She wasn't a part of history anymore, therefore no one knew about her. There was no record of her in the military. The Hawk's Eye no longer existed in this world. She was supposed to be by his side during it, but now she couldn't be. She would have to do it herself.

"Because I am tired!" Riza cried, her emotions getting the better of her. Pressure built behind her eyes, the tears threatening to spill over. However, Riza was beyond the point of caring. "Because I am _tired_ of everything. I am tired of having to work with people I once called friends and having no one recognise me. I am _tired_ of being so angry all the time." Riza's voice dropped in volume. Rebecca had to strain to hear her.

"I am _so_ damn tired… of being so goddamn alone."

Riza's front fell, all her bravado and strength evaporating out of her in that second. This was not how she envisioned the conversation going. This was the exact opposite. She had one more day of this hell, _one more day_. And she had just gone and blew it.

The room before her was silent. Riza didn't know what was worse, having her old friend, and the six people no doubt listening closely in the next room, watch her break down, or them having no idea what she was talking about. Both broke her heart yet again.

She truly was all alone.

 _Thanks for that Truth, you bastard_.

Riza avoided her old team mate's eyes. "I am sorry, you guys. I truly am." She addressed them all because there was no way they hadn't heard Riza's outburst.

Someone protested her leaving the room, however the blood was roaring in Riza's ears as the tears continued to fall. She didn't know who it was.

Locking her bedroom door behind her, Riza fell onto the bed. She was unmoving. For a while, there was only silence in the house. Then, floorboards creaked as people begun to move. Hushed whispers followed soon after.

No one knocked on her door. No one even ventured close.

Of course, their memories were stolen by Truth, so they were likely thoroughly confused by her speech.

Despite that, it still cut her deep.

The heart is a funny thing.

 _Just one more job Riza. Get it done then you can disappear again._ _Then the pain will be gone_.

For once, the lies she told herself didn't work.

Riza lay there, face down on her bed, simply staring at the sheet. Her back still ached but she embraced it as a punishment. It was no less than she deserved. Her thoughts turned to her small speech. Initially, she felt embarrassed she had opened herself so much like that. She had never meant to break down in front of her old team like that. She promised herself she wouldn't. However, the past few weeks, working so closely with them again, brought all of her emotions back up to the surface. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep a lid on it all.

Riza was so lost in thought she missed the quiet knock on her door. She missed a soft male voice calling to her, asking her to open up.

* * *

Roy was confused by Hawkeye's words. She had referred to the team as people who were "once her friends". What had she meant by that? As far as Roy was aware, they had never worked together before. Hell, he had never even met the woman before this mission. The blonde had been brought in to help at Grumman's insistence. Why they needed a criminal to help them on this case, he didn't know.

Looking around the group, everyone wore the same perplexed expression. Catalina watched Riza leave, her expression holding sympathy in it. She clearly didn't expect that reaction. She was clearly deeply troubled. The anger and fight was simply a front, Roy knew that now. But a front for what?

Edward, however, his gaze was on Roy, and he was clearly not happy.

"What's up Fullmetal?" he asked, frowning at his expression.

Instead of replying, Edward scoffed and turned on his heel to leave. Roy debated going after the young man, but decided against it. He really didn't want to get into a shouting match right now. He was tired. They _all_ were. They would need their strength and rest for the mission tomorrow. Whatever this was, whatever Hawkeye meant, could be left for another day.

* * *

"Where the _hell_ is Hawkeye?" Mustang growled into his comm, ducking behind cover. They were taking heavy fire at the warehouse. The criminals had finally gotten desperate and were firing wildly into the streets. The main concern was traffic and civilians. This was supposed to be a controlled op. Hawkeye and Catalina were supposed to be providing covering sniper fire, but with one sniper short, it was difficult for the other to keep up.

The blonde had been MIA since her outburst last night. Havoc had gone to fetch her from her room that morning, only for it to be locked. Confused, Mustang ordered him to pick the lock after they had spent time calling out to her. The room was empty when they finally got in.

 _"What do you mean, gone?" Roy asked, baffled._

 _"I mean gone, sir. As in, there is no one in the room."_

 _"What the hell?"_

 _"Everything is gone."_

 _"Goddamn it." This was not what he needed right before the mission. He needed his team present and accounted for. Granted, Hawkeye wasn't technically part of his team, but they had a deal. He thought the thief would honour that at least._

 _Edward was quiet as he watched his irate former CO. Hawkeye had told him exactly what her plan was. He wasn't entirely happy about how she had gone about it, however it was up to her. Ed just hoped she knew what she was doing._

 _"Everyone, in the cars," Mustang barked. "We don't have time for her little game. We have a job to do."_

"We don't know, Sir," Breda replied reluctantly.

A shout went up from the other side. The enemy ceased firing immediately. Poking his head up cautiously over the top of the wall he was behind, Roy's eyes widened in surprise.

Hawkeye stood in the middle of the two sides, gun and arms up in surrender.

"It's Hawkeye!" someone shouted over the comm.

"What the _hell_ is she doing?"

"She's gonna get herself killed!"

"What's the plan, sir?"

"Everyone, eyes on the targets. Don't let them shoot her!"

"Evans!" Hawkeye shouted. Her voice rang out through the entrance to the warehouse, the challenge clear within it. No one dared speak or even move as Hawkeye stood in the death zone.

"Well, well, well. Riza Hawkeye," Evans smirked as he sauntered out from the darkness. "What a pleasure."

Guns were trained on the group's leader as he spoke with Hawkeye.

Roy readied himself, poising to snap as soon as necessary. Well, they had found her at least. Why she was currently standing in between the two groups, Roy didn't know. His stomach twisted at the thought of her getting gunned down. He sure as hell wasn't going to lose another soldier, no matter how much she had fought him the past few weeks. Roy had a duty as a commanding officer, even to Hawkeye. He wouldn't let her down in that regard.

"Pleasure is all mine," Hawkeye replied. Despite her words, her tone was clipped and sharp.

"Please tell your men to stop firing at mine. It is most unpleasant."

"They are not my men," she replied defiantly.

"Ah, but they were once, weren't they?" Roy watched as her shoulders stiffened and Evans' smile widened. "I thought so. You know, I used to admire you in your military days. You were so headstrong and fought so hard for what was right. And now look where it has got you. Playing for the opposite team." Roy listened on, confused. They all did. _Hawkeye was ex-military? Well, it explained her shooting_. Evans _tsk_ ed to himself. "What a disappointing outcome. But still, you always found your way back to him."

"Stop firing," Riza barked over her comm.

"What the hell?" Havoc whispered from beside Roy.

"Just do it," Hawkeye hissed.

"Thank you. Much obliged."

Roy flinched, mouth hanging open as Evans reared back and punched Hawkeye in the jaw.

The team were frozen in silence, too stunned to act.

After the second punch, the blonde's head snapping sickeningly, everyone sprang into action.

"Hawkeye!" Catalina cried from her sniper's perch. She reloaded her gun and trained it on Evan's head.

"Get out of there!" Havoc yelled, training his pistol on Evans.

"Stop!" she panted, falling to her knees and clutching her jaw. "Stand down!"

"Like hell I will!" Mustang growled.

"Do it!" Something in Hawkeye's tone stopped them. The command was sharp, but was also full of desperation, mixed with fear. But… What was she afraid of?

Evans kicked her in the left arm, sending Riza crashing to the concrete. Her head bounced off it roughly and her gun went flying off to the side.

"Let's go," Evan commanded, all pleasantries gone from his voice. He picked her up under the shoulder roughly, dragging her along the ground. Hawkeye tried to get to her feet, but failed. "I wanted the Flame Alchemist, but," Evans grinned to himself. "Considering your _history_ , you will do just fine right now." A gun was placed to Hawkeye's temple.

Roy sprang into action after the pair, only to be stopped by the enemy firing again, covering their leader's exit.

"Damn it!" Roy shouted. They were getting away. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't about to let Hawkeye hand herself over to the enemy. What the hell was she thinking? Why did Evans want him? Why would Riza "do just fine for now"? _What the fuck was going on?_

Roy was prepared to snap, however something hit his hand. Hissing in pain, he clutched his hand to his chest. Taking a look, his heart sank when he saw the transmutation circle on his glove was ripped.

He was useless.

"Havoc! Gun!"

A pistol was tossed to him. Plucking it from the air, Roy readied himself to fire. It wasn't his strong suit, but damn it he would do his best if it meant getting Hawkeye back. He didn't know why the urge was so strong to get to her. It baffled him. Chalking it up to being her superior officer, he focussed his gaze and fought to reach her.

They slowly picked the opposition off as Evans and Hawkeye disappeared into the gloom. Panic filled Roy at the thought of her disappearing with that psychopath. Pushing out from behind his cover, Roy began to sprint into the warehouse, only to be knocked backwards to the ground.

Multiple explosions ripped through the building, knocking soldiers off their feet. The team behind him staggered and fell, watching in horror as the roof of the building came crashing down.

Roy climbed to his feet shakily, his ears ringing after the blast. He shook his head, but the ringing didn't stop.

"Riza…" he whispered, his gut wrenching.

Staggering, he ran towards the collapsing warehouse.

Everything was on fire as he approached. The heat was so intense, he had to back away.

"Fuery!" he shouted, although it sounded like he was underwater. "Call the MPs and the fire brigade!"

 _They couldn't have gotten far. She had to be nearby_.

 _She_ had _to be._

Rubble shifted to his right. Turning, Roy caught a glimpse of a boot kicking away the loose stones. A cough followed soon afterwards.

"Riza!" Roy called, sprinting over to her location. He shifted the boulders lying atop her. Once Hawkeye was clear, Roy bent over, lifting her gently. Cradling the nearing unconscious woman to his chest, Roy picked his way through the rubble and out into the street.

In the distance he heard sirens, signalling the approach of the military police and the fire brigade.

Roy placed her against the wall he had recently used as cover. The blonde continued to cough in an effort to shift the dust and smoke from her lungs.

Ed rushed over to Hawkeye, almost pushing Roy out of the way.

"Hawkeye, did it work?" he asked, his voice hinging on desperate. Hawkeye coughed violently. Her eyes remained closed and her head lolled backwards. Roy caught it, lowering her to lie on the ground. "That was a risky move, Hawkeye. I can't believe you pulled it off." Ed chuckled to himself in disbelief. "I don't know why I am surprised. You always get the job done."

"I had to make it believable," she whispered, her voice raspy.

"What are you talking about?" Roy demanded.

As if Ed was just realising the man was there, he turned to him, surprised. "Hawkeye just saved your life Mustang."

An ambulance pulled up behind them. The paramedics loaded Hawkeye onto a stretcher, ushering Roy out of the way. He didn't know why, but he felt an inexplicable urge to remain by her side. He remembered the fear he had felt when the building had come crashing down on top of her. It was nothing like he had ever experienced before.

Ed hopped in to the back of the ambulance with Hawkeye. As it sped away from the scene, Roy could do nothing but watch it disappear.

"Sir, what happened here?" Havoc asked. Turning to look at the team they all shared the same expression. They were all equally as confused as he was.

"I… I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Of course you were going to get a Riza POV for that last chapter ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Pain engulfed Riza as Evans punched her jaw. She heard a snap and blood filled her mouth. She spat it on the ground, it dribbling down her chin as she did so. Without rest, Evans punched her again. This time, it was in the temple. Her vision dulled, before eventually blurring into nothing.

Voices blurred in her head, unable to make any sense of them. Someone was calling her name. She heard guns click as they were loaded, no doubt trained on her assailant.

But they couldn't kill him. Not yet.

"Stop!" she shouted as best as she could. Blood filled her mouth again and she spat it on the ground. Falling to her knees painfully, Riza steadied herself with one hand. "Stand down!" Her voice rang clearer this time.

"Like hell I will!"

"Do it!" she snapped back, desperation filling her voice. They _couldn't_ kill Evans. If they did it here then his cargo would disappear. The others would shift it and continue the sale elsewhere. If they did, they would be able to kill anyone they desired. Riza had it on good authority that Roy was their number one target. That's why they had drawn him out. That's why he had been put on this case. Evans had asked to face him personally. The top brass, in their infinite wisdom, put Roy on the case. Little did they know that Evans true intention was to kill him.

Riza had asked her grandfather to get her on the case. Five years had passed since the Promised Day and Roy had never had any serious cases. Of course, Hawkeye made sure to tag along unofficially to ensure his safety. In another version of Roy's life, Riza had sworn to protect him. She didn't intend to break that oath.

This one worried her as soon as she had heard Evans ask for the Flame Alchemist personally.

So Riza put on an act. She pretended she was here against her will. Because if she didn't, her pain and sadness would threaten to overwhelm her. For a while, it had worked. However, like anyone else, Riza could only keep up her walls for a limited amount of time.

She was only human after all.

Riza wasn't aware that Evans knew of her past. She hadn't anticipated the blows she had received, but if this was what needed to be done to protect her team then she would grin and bare it.

For them, she would do anything.

An unforeseen kick to her left arm sent her reeling and crashing onto the hard ground. Her head bounced off the concrete painfully, further impeding her vision. Evans was smart, taking out one arm meant she was only limited to one gun. If her head was functioning well enough, she would pull her gun out and shoot the bastard now.

However, personal revenge wasn't important right now. Riza had a bigger picture to look at. She had to protect Roy.

"Let's go," she heard Evan say, however it sounded far away. She had barely heard his short monologue, her ears ringing. Pain lanced her arm as he grabbed it roughly, raising her from the ground. Her instincts fought to get some purchase on the ground, but her legs wouldn't cooperate. Instead, Evans dragged her along the ground, her knees scuffing the rough concrete. Something cold and metallic kissed her temple. She felt herself whimper unexpectedly recognising the feeling of the gun.

Action exploded behind her, but it sounded like a puff due to the effects of her blow to the head. Everything had been dulled down and Riza could feel her consciousness slipping away. This wasn't good. She needed to be aware in order to detonate the bomb she and Ed had placed throughout the night.

Riza scrambled to find purchase on the ground again, finally being able to stand. One eye was already swelling shut. Glancing around, Riza could make out crates surrounding her position. Ahead, on the other side of the open warehouse, stood a helicopter getting ready for take-off. Its blades began to spin, whipping up her hair and deafening her, not that it was difficult.

 _This is it, Riza. Everything you've worked for, it ends here._

However, with a start, Riza realised she was past the detonating point. That meant she was too close to the helicopter. If she exploded the bomb now, the explosion from the fuel might possibly kill her.

The pair had planned and figured out the best point for Riza to detonate it. Ed had rearranged the crates around it, hiding the device from prying eyes. While he was doing so, Hawkeye had carefully arranged another set of crates which she could dive behind before detonating. They wouldn't do much, but they would at least take the brunt of the blast.

She had missed her window.

Riza closed her one eye, a tear trickling down her cheek.

 _I'm sorry, Roy._

She only wished they had more time.

Riza wrenched herself free, surprising Evans. Pressing the detonator in her pocket, Riza dove behind a wall as best as she could.

"What the fu –"

The noise of the blast deafened Riza. Pain exploded over her body as bits of rubble fell all over her. The world went dark as something collapsed above. Riza braced for the blow against her already battered body, but none came. Instead, dust rained down, filling her lungs.

Riza had no way of knowing if the collapse had stopped. She tested the ground underneath her, placing her palms against it. There was no more movement. Taking that as a sign it had stopped, Riza weakly raised her arms and tried to push the piece of concrete off of her. Luckily, a piece of rebar had caught it before it had smashed onto her face.

It was a feeble attempt, but an attempt nonetheless. Turning to her next option, Riza kicked the stones at her feet with her left foot. Her right was currently trapped underneath a very large and very sharp bit of rubble. Blood seeped into her boot. They eventually gave way, causing Riza to cry out in relief, the pain and pressure in her ankle finally receding.

Suddenly, the rubble above her began to shift, more dust settling on her face. Light poured in from above, blinding Riza. Her vision was already beyond the point of functioning, so she could not make sense of the shapes above her.

Hands grasped her underneath her arms. If this was Evans coming to finish the job, she was screwed. She hadn't accomplished anything. Tears fell down her cheeks slowly as she thought of the man discarding her, then going after Roy. Riza tried to struggle, but she had no strength. Instead of a fight, Riza was held close to a warm body as they moved away from the searing heat. The cool air soothed her heated skin but also caused her open wounds to throb.

Exhausted, Riza rested her head against the strangers shoulder.

She was done fighting everyone.

God, she was so tired.

"That was a risky move, Hawkeye." Ed's voice poked through the haze of noise. Riza blearily opened her eyes, finding his familiar face above hers. She smiled to herself. If Ed was here then she must have been successful. Mustang would be safe.

That was all that mattered to her.

"I had to make it believable," she replied, missing the rest of Ed's remark. She tried to make her voice sound strong, but it came out as a rasp.

She had done it, though. She had accomplished her mission.

Finally, Riza felt herself relax as another set of hands lifted her onto something soft. Riza felt herself being carried into somewhere that was out of the sun.

 _He would be safe_ , was her last thought as she let the darkness take her.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: We are drawing to a close! There will definitely only be ten chapters in this small series. It was fun to change up the writing style for a bit. Rather that focus on every in and out of their lives during the course of the story, I have picked major moments which were most important to the plot and themes. It has been refreshing to do and made me think a lot about my current writing style, both strengths and weaknesses. I only hope that you have enjoyed it :)**

* * *

The only visitor Riza received while she was in the hospital was Edward. She hadn't expected anyone else, but her heart was still heavy as she thought none of the team had come to see her.

 _No wonder they didn't come, Riza. You weren't exactly nice to them in your joint venture._

But it still stung, no matter how many times she repeated that to herself. There were nights she would cry herself to sleep, overwhelmed by how alone she felt.

At least, she had Edward and Alphonse. The latter was living in Xing and didn't have the time to return and help the team on their mission. Riza wouldn't have asked him anyway. The young man had made a life out there. She wouldn't disrupt it by pulling him back into her mess.

Edward however, had volunteered himself. He was still on good terms with Mustang. Despite not having access to alchemy, he was still happy and willing to help his old friends.

"How are you doing?" Ed asked poking his head around the door frame.

Riza dragged her gaze away from the window.

"Hello Edward. I am all right," Riza stated. The pain had receded in her injuries and her vision had fully returned that morning. Riza had been unconscious for a week as her brain recovered from her concussion. After that, her vision drifted in and out. It only happened for a couple of minutes at a time, but it was enough for the doctors to keep her in the hospital for another couple of days. "My vision is completely back."

Ed grinned. "That's great!" He added, in a more subdued tone, "There is a visitor here to see you, if you are up to it?"

Hope foolishly filled her chest at the sound of that. Riza nodded. Her hope was short lived as her grandfather walked through the door. However, his presence still comforted her.

"Hello Riza," he greeted.

Happiness flooded her chest at seeing her last living family member. She felt like a child, running to her grandfather for comfort after hurting themselves.

"Hello Grandfather."

Grumman grasped her hand tightly, giving it a squeeze. With a soft smile, he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Riza instantly felt comforted. The intense feeling of loneliness momentarily loosened its shackles on her heart.

"My god, Riza. You gave me quite a scare." Grumman took his place on her bedside.

"I am sorry. But it needed to be done."

Grumman shook his head. "Not at the expense of your life." He observed his granddaughter as she fell silent. This woman constantly put others before herself and it had done nothing but get herself hurt. All this nonsense with Mustang upset him, but there wasn't much he could do. Riza had asked him to remain silent, and he would respect her wishes, no matter how daft they seemed to him.

"Do whatever to protect him, right?" she asked sadly, her voice wavering as tears begun to fall.

"Riza," Grumman sighed.

"God, I am so tired, grandfather. I am so tired of fighting it."

"Well, _do_ something about it, Riza. _Tell_ him."

"I can't," she whispered. "It is too late. Roy wouldn't benefit from it and it would only restrict him from reaching the top."

"Riza, he is _already there_. And you didn't know that. You couldn't have known what would happened until you tried."

"But I _did_ know. If Roy knew the truth he would lose his focus. His attention would be on me and I can't do that to him. Not now when he is so close to setting things right." Riza took a deep breath. "So I will continue to protect him from the shadows. It's the only thing I am good at."

The door creaked open, signalling another visitor. Riza's breath caught in her throat as Roy walked through the door. His dark eyes bored into hers, no doubt seeing the panic and fear within them. Instead of the cold and accusing look he had worn around her in the last few weeks, Riza found slight confusion in his gaze.

"Sir, what is going on?"

Riza's gaze snapped to Grumman's narrowing. "You set this up?" she accused, knowing full well this was the truth.

Grumman patted her hand with a smile before raising from his seat. Without another word, he was out the door. She opened her mouth to protest, ready to curse him every name under the sun, but the shock at seeing Roy here ripped every word out of her mouth. Riza turned back to face the window, wiping away her tears. She cursed her grandfather and Edward half-heartedly under her breath instead. They had set her up.

No matter. It was too late now. The truth would have come out eventually.

"What is going on Hawkeye? What were you talking about with the Fuhrer?"

Riza sighed heavily, her sad gaze meeting his surprised one.

"You no doubt heard everything I just said?"

Roy hesitated, then nodded.

Riza turned away, feeling her cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment. Again, she cursed the pair who were no doubt outside the door, listening in.

"Listen," Roy began. His voice was soft, instead of the harsh tones he had used while they had been working together. For five years, Riza had waited to hear him speak to her in that way. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, the tears threatening an appearance once more. "Edward has filled me in on what has transpired these last few years. He also told me this unbelievable story that we once worked together. However, I had no recollection of that. Is it true?"

Silence stretched between them before Riza finally bit the bullet.

She nodded. "Yes, it is true."

Roy nodded, looking around the room. Riza didn't know what for, and apparently, neither did he. After a moment's deliberation, he perched carefully on the edge of the chair.

"You don't have to stay," she finally spoke, wistfully. "Despite it being true, you don't really know me. Not anymore."

Roy watched the woman as she spoke. She didn't meet his eyes, instead electing to stare out the window to her right. He listened as her voice cracked after saying those words. That wasn't really what she wanted, that much was obvious.

"How long have we known each other?"

When Riza turned to look at him again he was shocked to see the pain and sorrow in those orbs. It almost floored him.

"Almost our entire lives."

"How did we meet?"

Riza felt the pressure build in her throat. "I'm sorry, I can't –" She sighed shakily, composing herself. Roy watched as she did so. Seeing her eyes close like that, as if simply discussing this would break her apart. It was too good to be an act. This woman truly did know him. It was _he_ who had forgotten _her_.

"How did all this happen?" His voice was low now, barely above a whisper. Something tugged in his mind as he voiced these questions. It was as if there was a wall built around those memories and they were fighting to break free.

 _There is no point in hiding it now_.

"I did it all." Roy was surprised at the lack of emotion in her voice. This was a completely different person from the woman he had worked with the past two months. "Do you remember the Promised Day?" Roy nodded. "You lost your vision? Doctor Marcoh had a way to help you with the Philosopher's stone, but it shattered. So I offered myself to the Gate. In return for your vision, you lost me. Equivalent exchange." Her laugh was nothing more than a bark, devoid of any humour. "I told Truth I would do anything, so it should take me instead so that you could live on and make good on your promise to change this country for the better. I don't know what finally changed Marcoh's mind. Perhaps he could understand the desperation I felt. Perhaps it was simply just pity. I had nothing left to lose. The next thing I knew I was in front of that… _thing_."

"Truth."

Riza met his gaze and recognised his understanding. She nodded. "I offered myself up for you, Roy Mustang because I loved you. Truth could see that and I was a fool to think I would get off easy. I came back to a world where you were alive, but nobody remembered me. I had been wiped from history."

A loud silence filled the small hospital room. Riza hung her head to hide her tears while Roy digested this unbelievable information. When he stood abruptly, all hope left Riza and her heart shattered once more.

Roy ran his hand through his hair while one rested on his hip. He stared around the room, as if expecting the bland, white walls to give him some kind of explanation. He didn't know this woman. But the way she spoke… It couldn't be a lie. Who would like about something like this anyway?

"I need… I need…" Roy didn't know what he needed. Something clicked in his brain and he found the walls closing in on him. He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open in a rush. _I need some air._

Grumman and Edward leapt up from their seat, both looking so hopeful. Edward frowned and Grumman's smile dropped sadly as he saw Roy's panicked face.

"I need some air," he gulped, taking a step out of the room.

Someone blocked his path.

 _Edward._

"You will get your ass back in there Mustang," he growled.

His tone caught Roy by surprise. It sounded as if someone was sobbing in the distance, but there was an assault happening on his brain right now and he didn't know how to process anything. If he had turned around he would have seen The Fuhrer comforting the woman in the bed as she cried.

"I can't do this," she whispered over and over as she cried.

The Fuhrer shushed her, murmuring that it would be all right.

"I – I –" he stuttered.

Edward raised a finger in front of Roy's face. " _That_ woman in there is the best thing to ever happen to your sorry ass. You will go back in there right now!" A nurse passing by shushed them disapprovingly. "Make this right," he hissed, shoving the older man back in the room.

Stomping over to Grumman, Edward grabbed the Fuhrer President by the arm and all but dragged him from the room. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Roy would have laughed in disbelief at the sight.

Once the door slammed shut loudly, Roy fearfully looked towards Riza.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: A little fluff and fun to finish ;)**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this piece. It means the world to me that people are willing to pick this up and read it. I have wanted to explore this AU avenue for a while and I hope I did it justice!**

* * *

"Please, Roy." Her voice was broken as he stared at her. "I can't do this anymore. Just… Save yourself the trouble and go. Tell Edward I said it was okay."

"Like hell it is!" the young man yelled, causing them both to jump. The door remained closed and there was someone trying to quieten him down.

"I…" he trailed off, lost for words. He couldn't think of a damn thing to say? Riza wasn't surprised. If she was in that situation, she wouldn't know either. Silence reigned once more as Roy took a seat in the chair beside her bed. "You saved my life," he stated. Nothing more, nothing less. He watched her actions, the bend of the head so her hair would fall forwards and obscure her face from view. The way her hands were clasped on her lap. She was hiding from him. Inexplicably, Roy found himself feeling the need to stay. He stilled the hand that longed to reach out and remove the hair from her face. He was drawn to this woman and he didn't know why. And, being an alchemist by nature, he wanted to stay and figure this puzzle out.

"I did, yes."

"Why? Why would you do that for someone you hated so much?" Her eyes were shining as they rose to meet his. He was taken aback by the emotion there.

"There was never any hate." Her voice was small, with a tinge of fear. "Anger simply made things easier." Riza cleared her throat. Voice stronger, she continued. "If I focussed on that then the heart break and sorrow wouldn't make its way through."

The answer was spoken matter-of-factly. It was mechanical, like something this woman had repeated over and over again in her head so she finally believed it. It was the words that tore at Roy's chest and he still didn't know why. It was frustrating. To know that this woman had some kind of past with him, that it was certainly real… He found himself wanting to be a part of it. Watching her, seeing how torn up she was about all of this… He wanted to put an end to her suffering. He wanted, no, needed to do it so badly, that he remained by her side throughout the rest of her stay.

Progress had been slow at first, but over the course of the week, but eventually Riza began to offer him small smiles as he arrived each morning. Well, Roy had thought they were making good progress, but he arrived one morning to find her gone. He called Grumman and the Fuhrer had told him sadly that he didn't know where she had gone.

"Checked herself out early this morning. I'm sorry, Mustang."

"It's…" What was it? He was drawn to her. He felt things for her that he hadn't ever felt for another woman before. He wanted to take care of her, work with her, and, dare he say it, have a life with her.

But he didn't know her. Not really.

"It's all right, sir. Can I ask one request?"

"Anything."

"Please let me know if you hear from her."

Pause. "Of course."

* * *

Riza squinted in the late afternoon sun. She frowned as she searched the throng of people, unable to find who she was looking for. Checking her watch once more, Riza's frown deepened.

 _Why is he so late?_

"Riza!" A voice called. She turned around, spotting the man who called her name. Her heart leapt in her chest, recognising the call from the man she loved. "I am so sorry," he rushed, coming to a stop in front of her. Riza took in his state. He was breathing heavily, as if he had ran to meet her, rather than walked. His hair was windswept, but she liked it that way. Even when it was dishevelled it still looked good. _Really_ good. "I had something urgent to attend to which took longer than expected."

Riza smiled. "It is all right," she reassured Roy. Straightening his black overcoat, he returned her smile with a grin of his own. Offering Riza his arm, she took it gladly and the pair walked towards their destination.

It had been over a year since the Evan's case. It had been over a year since Riza had come clean with him and explained everything that had happened. He still had no recollection of it, neither did his team. Roy had explained that it felt like there was something in his mind, locked away, but he couldn't access it. The pair had tried everything, but to no avail. No matter how many stories Riza recounted, how many pictures they were shown, the team simply could not remember her.

But that was okay. They had started anew. It had taken some time to win the boys and Rebecca round, but it was a work in progress. And definitely worth it.

Riza still didn't work for the military. She explained how her cover of a thief was simply just that. If anything, she stole from the bad guys so that they couldn't sell their weapons, drugs, people, you name it. In turn, she handed them over to Grumman who dealt with it discreetly. Like a mercenary, but on loan to the military.

Since there was no military record of her, Riza would have to reapply to the academy and work through the ranks in order to reach the position she should have been at now. It would take too long. And if being something like an informant was all she could get, that was what she would take. It was certainly a better offer than the last five years.

After the case she had disappeared for a while and laid low. She needed time to process everything. Mainly, her true feelings. All her pent up anger at the world which had been present during the case needed to be dealt with. It was unfair of her to be so uncooperative with the team, but she had nothing left to lose at that point. It was her last stand, Riza had told herself, and she was going to go down fighting. She thought if she could keep them at arm's length then there would be no request for her to continue working with them. But, how does one truly distance themselves from their true family whom they still love? Family, who had no idea she had even existed.

Asking Grumman to put her on the case was a spur of the moment decision. It hadn't been properly thought through. When she was dragged into that office with the people she loved looking at her with such disdain, it hit her in an instant. So, anger was the option that made most sense. If Riza was angry, then she couldn't truly deal with the sorrow and gut wrenching pain she felt when the familiar smell of coffee and ash hit her nostrils.

Drawing her back to the present, Roy chatted away as they walked, telling her about his day and the shenanigans the team got into. A small part of Riza's heart ached to think she was missing out on it all. However, she still dropped by the office from time to time. Probably more often than she should have.

When Mustang had a case, she was employed as an informant, upon her request. Roy had been surprised, but granted her help. She knew now that it was because he was so eager to see her again. There had been no word from her in six months, so the Flame Alchemist had jumped at the chance.

"Do you like Cretan food?" he asked casually as he surveyed the area around him. They were currently walking down a busy street in Central. Riza knew there was a small Cretan restaurant hidden in an alleyway down here, because she loved it so much. It was also where the team was lying in wait to ambush their target.

Riza smiled. "Yes, in fact I do."

Roy smirked. "I was hoping you would say that. It is down here."

Despite the shady looking alleyway, it hadn't put off their pursuer.

Just as they were almost on top of them Riza "dropped" her purse.

"Oh!" she gasped in mock surprise.

"Let me," Roy said gallantly. She didn't miss the twinkle in his eye. The man was enjoying this too much. She rolled her eyes as he whipped around dramatically, poised to snap at Adam Williams, Evan's successor. Apparently he wasn't very happy at Mr. Evan's demise.

The man froze for a second, not expecting to have been caught. Then he snarled. Raising his gun, he shot at Roy. Riza kicked him in the side so he was out the way. With an audible _ooph_ , Roy was behind a dumpster.

"Just like old times," Riza muttered as she rolled to her own cover. Checking over her left shoulder, she gauged Mr. Williams distance.

"We'll take your word for it Hawkeye," Havoc told her over the comm device, the amusement clear in his voice. paniced voices same through the soldier's earpiece, followed by commands for them to remain calm and that everything was under control.

"You better," Rebecca retorted. "She is always right." The words were not said unkindly, simply matter-of-fact.

"Did you always kick me this hard?" Roy grumbled.

Snickers came over the radio.

"Only when you pissed me off."

"Ohh, kinky."

Fuery snorted loudly, then choked on the water he had been drinking. "Sorry," he giggled. "I just didn't expect that."

"Shut it Havoc," Roy growled. "Fuery, I would say I hope you choke, but you are already doing it."

"I aim to please, Sir."

"Target is attempting to run. Catalina."

"On it."

At that moment a white van pulled up at the end of the alleyway, blocking the man's path.

Roy jumped up to snap, only to duck once more as Williams fired wildly, trying to empty his clip.

"Can I recommend you stay down?" Riza asked.

"Yeah Chief," Havoc chipped in.

"Aren't you supposed to be observing and doing damage control, Havoc?" he asked through gritted teeth. "Who is in charge of who here?"

"I am observing," he replied smoothly. "From this vantage point I can observe very well how you are getting your ass kicked by this guy. Was he always this useless?" he asked Hawkeye who laughed to herself.

"Don't answer that," Roy growled.

There was a pause as they re-evaluated their plans and Williams finally emptied his clip into the dumpster Roy was hiding behind.

"Only when it rained," Riza muttered with a grin. Guffaws came over the radio as she rolled out from her hiding spot and disarmed Williams. With a cry, he dropped the gun as the bullet entered his shoulder. Another to his left leg sent him to the ground.

"Nice," Breda muttered to himself, appreciating her work.

Riza stood with a satisfied smirk. The man in front of her had hunted her down relentlessly for six months before disappearing. Only then had she contacted Roy and his team again. Once he had reappeared, she at least had the manpower to go after him.

"You know," she began as she approached Williams' wailing form. "You made my life hell for six months."

Roy's head poked up from behind the dumpster. Frowning, he watched the interaction. _She had been tailed for six months?_

"I didn't appreciate the attempt on my life in the hospital," Riza spat. "No matter how sloppy it was."

"Fuck you," he hissed, his voice shaking with pain and fear.

"No, fuck _you_ , Williams," Riza stressed.

"He tried to kill you?" Roy asked, his voice hard. His glare was cold as he looked down at the pathetic man.

Riza snorted. "Tried being the appropriate word. But he couldn't even do it himself. Am I really not worth that much? You would send a two scent assassin after me? I am offended."

Williams had stopped listening by this point. With a shrug, Riza turned and entered the restaurant. The air conditioning felt blessedly cool on her skin that was hot after the heat of the moment. The owner, Mr. Pendleton, looked on fearfully.

"Wait, where are you going?" Roy asked.

Riza motioned inside, as if it was obvious. "For food."

"We need to finish up here."

"Ah, that's where you are mistaken." Exiting the restaurant, she sauntered over to him with a smirk. "I am no longer military. _You_ need to finish up here. Don't worry, I'll save you a bit." She pecked him on the cheek, enjoying immensely his shocked expression.

"Dude," Breda began, amusement clear in his voice. Rebecca was already cackling alongside Havoc.

Riza grinned as she passed Havoc. The man offered her his hand in a high five, which she graciously accepted.

"Can we keep her?" Breda asked, akin to how a child would ask to keep a pet. But Riza wasn't offended by the analogy. This was all she had ever wanted. To be welcomed once more by her friends.

"Oh, Riza is definitely, staying. I could watch that shit all day."

"Let's get to work people," Roy muttered, but he caught Riza's eye once more. She noticed his expression soften as he offered her a smile.

Once everything was done and the scene was cleaned up, Roy entered the restaurant with one goal in mind. Riza was sat with her back to him, flipping through the newspaper absent mindedly. Her legs swung gently off the edge of the bar stool.

He nodded to the owner who nodded back, a look of awe on his face, as if he couldn't believe that a General of the Amestrian Military was in his little establishment.

He strode over to the woman who had occupied his thoughts for the last year. He marvelled in the way her hair caught the sunlight, turning it golden. Her posture was relaxed, something that was a rarity for Riza. Roy had noticed. Whenever they were out anywhere she was always on her guard, scanning the rooftops and the streets for possible assailants and emergency escape routes.

 _She must come here often if she feels safe here,_ Roy noted with a smile.

As promised, a piece of cake lay to her right. He chuckled. She really had saved him a bit.

Noticing the movement out the corner of her eye, Riza spun in the high stool to greet him. Instead of words, Roy reached for her face, placing his hand on her neck. He leaned in to kiss her, his other hand running down her bare arm, leaving goose bumps in its wake. In response, Riza grasped his shoulder, fisting his coat in her hands.

"Hey," he smirked. He had picked up on how much she loved that smirk.

"Hey yourself," she replied with a grin.

"Get a room you two," Breda muttered. He hopped up on the stool next to Riza. "Budge up Riza."

Fuery excused himself and sat on the stool next to the one Roy was currently blocking.

The team all gathered around the bar, ordering drinks and food. It was a moment of celebration for them all, to finally close this case.

Roy squeezed her hand and took his seat. His smile promising her there would be more to discuss later.

It was her turn to smirk. "I'm looking forward to it, sir."

* * *

 **Okay, so a bit of angst too ;P**

 **There we have it! Let me know what you think, if you can :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Ok so because I am a sucker for writing Royai angst and for this fic, I have completed an additional chapter for this fic. It includes the scene of Roy finding out about Riza's tattoo because a few have you have asked for it both here and on AO3. I've listened to your feedback (thank you to those who provided it!) and I have (hopefully) delivered! Because that's what it's all about, I think. Gotta keep improving, so here you go! I hope you enjoy.**

 **This is a "missing scene" from chapter 6.**

* * *

Riza shuffled into the blessedly empty kitchen. She couldn't take facing the team right now. Gingerly she leaned her weight against the kitchen counter. The marble was cool against her skin so she relaxed against it, shifting her weight so the swollen skin around the wound on her back would feel some relief.

She couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to do so for the past two weeks. The team had no doubt noticed by now, but no one mentioned it.

No one really spoke to her anyway.

That one thought sent a shooting pain into her heart, causing tears to form in her eyes. She closed them fiercely, brushing the offending liquid away.

What was done was done. There was no fixing the past. That was the price she paid to bring the General back. As long as he was alive, that was all that mattered.

Shuffling off the counter, she rounded the corner to a pillar at the end of the breakfast bar. The tile floor sent a chill though her feet, but she ignored it. Hesitantly, Riza glanced around the room and listened, holding her breath. There was no movement in the house. Everyone was asleep. So, she pulled her shirt up slowly, wincing and hissing as the fabric tugged on her bandages. Finally the skin was exposed and Riza leaned back against the pillar. She closed her eyes, again, welcoming the cold.

This was the fourth night of the same routine. The pain in her back prevented her from sleeping. The bastard had got her good with that C4. Although she wasn't the intended target, she was just glad she had spotted it in time.

"You okay?"

Riza jumped, hissing in pain once more as her back roughly collided against the solid pillar. She doubled over in pain, the current height of her shirt forgotten.

"Hey," the voice soothed, coming closer to her. Feebly, Riza held a hand up to stop him, but it was no use. A hand was placed on her shoulder and suddenly Roy was at her eye level.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Riza bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. She shook her head. "Let me help you."

It wasn't a question, more of a command, and Riza found herself loathe to disobey. She nodded and Roy helped her stand up straight once more. With the hand on her shoulder, he eased her upright. He wrapped an arm around her waist, ensuring to avoid her injuries. Another arm went around his shoulder as he supported Riza's weight. Slowly, they walked back to her bedroom before Riza knew what was happening.

As the pain slowly dissipated, Riza became painfully aware of how close Roy was to her. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard and felt his breath at her ear. The way he was holding her… His hand grasped her tightly and his left hand brushed over the skin above her waistline.

He shifted his left hand to open the bedroom door before replacing it on her waist. Riza gasped then. If Roy noticed, he didn't let on.

"I'll manage from here," she finally voiced, extracting herself from his hold. It had felt good. _Too_ good. _This is bad. He's too close._ She staggered towards the bed, placing both hands down on the mattress, bracing herself.

"Where did you get that?" a quiet voice asked suddenly. Riza turned, confused. But Roy wasn't looking at something in the room, like Riza expected. Instead, Riza realised with fear, he was staring at her back.

 _Fuck. Fuck!_

"I – I don't… Get what?" she stuttered, panic flitting through her.

Roy didn't seem to hear her. Instead he strode forward. His eyes were hidden in the darkness, but Riza knew from the tone of his voice that they were steely. Only one person in his world knew of this array on her back. And no doubt that one person had expressly told him not to show it to anyone. _Ever_. So why did this "criminal" have it tattooed on her back?

Riza felt herself panicking. _Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen!_ She had let her guard down and would now pay the price.

Hands grasped her shirt lightly and lifted it. Ducking his head, Roy looked at the bottom of the tattoo. Riza jerked away from him, wincing as the movement tugged at her bandages once more. Luckily the burns were hidden by the gauze. Riza had made sure Edward had hidden them. If, by some crazy turn of events someone had found the burns, she didn't want to have to explain it.

Just like she didn't want to have to explain her tattoo, but now had to.

 _Fuck._

"Where did you get that?" His voice was low. Riza almost felt a threat in it.

Riza was lost for words. No plausible explanation came to mind. No thoughts sprung forth to get her out of this situation. One thought, however, did. One thought that hurt the most.

He truly didn't remember her at all.

Truth had taken Roy completely away from her after the Promised Day. After Marcoh's stone shattered before her, so had her heart. There was no way for him to get his sight back. It would render him useless as a soldier. Roy wouldn't be able to reach the rank of Fuhrer now. He would never be able to make things right with the world.

So, Riza made a deal with the devil and bargained his life for hers. In a fit of desperation, she had ordered Marcoh to offer her up as a sacrifice to the gate. He blatantly refused, but Riza was desperate. And so he did. It might have been pity, it might have been the threat on his life. Desperation can make someone do funny things. Truth, the sadistic bastard that they were, grinned and returned her to the world. Roy was alive, his vision intact, but Riza Hawkeye had vanished from history. Everything was exactly the same, she simply no longer existed. Truth had been picky as it had tried to erase her. Grumman still remembered her, as did Edward, Alphonse, and Winry. But no one else. Riza still to this day didn't understand it.

"I…" Riza began, but never finished.

"Hawkeye," Roy warned. " _Where_?"

"My father," she stated. There was no point in lying.

The room was silent. The only sound was their breathing. Roy's was heavier, no doubt with anger at seeing this symbol on her back. Riza's was baited as she awaited his reply.

"Hawkeye…" he whispered to himself. "Riza Hawkeye. As in, Berthold Hawkeye's daughter? He never had a kid."

Tears pricked at her eyes.

 _Use the anger Riza_ , her mind urged. _Push him away because if you don't then he will get close once more and you will only hold him back_.

"He sure as shit did," she replied, indignant. "I am right here."

"But… Why would he…"

"Tattoo this on to me? I don't know. I've been asking myself that for years. Join the club," she muttered darkly. She focussed on the anger she felt towards her father instead. That was safe.

"I stayed with him for years," Roy replied. "How come I never saw you?" His tone was accusatory.

"I don't know. Maybe you need glasses?"

He huffed in anger. "Excuse me?" he asked incredulously. Riza could almost hear the disbelieving _"What the fuck?"_ in his tone.

"I was there, Mustang. Whether you remember it or not. I grew up in that house. I cooked for you. I studied with you, for fuck's sake. And you are telling me you don't remember?"

Riza was playing on her anger towards her whole situation, but she didn't care. She was past caring about it, especially tonight.

"No, I don't…"

"Some friend you were," she scoffed unfairly.

"Is that why you are so angry with me?" he rounded on her. "Is that why you don't want to be here? Because I _forgot_ about you?"

 _No._

"Yes."

Roy threw his hands in the air in frustration. "I cannot believe this," he muttered. He ran his hands through his hair, agitated. "So you are telling me you are so against working with me because I forgot about a kid I knew over twenty years ago? Wow, Hawkeye. Of all the petty things to be _mad_ about."

 _You have no idea,_ Riza thought sadly. But she played along. For his sake, more than hers. If Roy didn't remember her, there was no point in digging up the past. In fact, he had provided her with a plausible explanation for all of this. He had given her an easy out.

"I gave you those flame alchemy secrets, and look what you did with them you bastard."

Riza wasn't proud of that comment. In fact, it physically hurt her to say. It was grossly unfair. She knew how much Roy struggled after Ishval. She knew how much he would still be struggling today. And here she was, preying on his trauma. It wasn't just below the belt, it was kicking a man while he was down.

 _This is it, Riza. The lowest of the low. Congratulations. You're a straight up bitch now._

She felt so terrible, she tried to apologise right after saying it.

"I'm –"

"You know," he interrupted her. "Grumman told me you came highly recommended. He said you would get the job done, no questions asked. He was a liar. _Fuck_ you Hawkeye." Without another word he left her in the room. Quickly, Riza lunged to lock the door. She threw a hand over her mouth as she cried, trying to muffle the sound.

* * *

Roy was angry and confused. When he had entered the kitchen to get a drink he was surprised to find Hawkeye there. Instantly on his guard, he waited to see if she would sense his presence. She seemed to have a knack for that. Instead, there was no reaction. Cautiously, he asked her if she was all right. Once she was back in her room, he finally spotted the marking on her back. He was confused at first because it was dark, but recognition dawned on him. It was the array for flame alchemy. He had been sure of it. After receiving no answer from Riza, he had gotten a better look at it himself. In hindsight, he should have asked her. But it was so… _wrong_ to see the array with someone else, never mind their back. Master had been adamant that no one should know about his research.

Finally, Roy put two and two together and realised she was Berthold's daughter. What he didn't expect was the woman to become so offended by his questioning.

He was angry now as he stomped loudly back to his room. How _dare_ she throw Ishval back in his face. She hadn't been there. She didn't know what it had been like. Roy was hard enough on himself. He didn't need a stranger to do it too.

He found himself wanting to punch something, wanting to light something on fire. Roy couldn't understand her. Instead of setting the house ablaze, he slammed his bedroom door shut angrily. He had offered her freedom in return for her help on this case, included her in everything the rest of the tea did, yet she fought him at every turn.

He could have sworn he heard her crying as he stormed away, he thought briefly. _Good_ , he thought sullenly. _She deserves it._

The next morning at breakfast Riza was up before everyone else, the same sullen look on her face as she drank her coffee. She completely ignored the team as they entered one by one, bidding good morning.

After she left the room, Havoc raised his eyebrows. "Who crapped in her cereal?" He muttered. A quiet laugh went round the room and the rest of them finished eating their food.

Roy ignored the comment and returned to his food. When he had woke he still felt angry towards her, but after Havoc's comment, he pushed it aside for a moment as he tried to figure Riza Hawkeye out. _Really_ figure her out.

There was more to it than her simply having a shitty personality. The way she had so effortlessly put herself in the line of fire to save his life… He was still extremely thankful to her for that. But what struck him as strange was she still hated his guts. Why would someone who despised you, try to save your life the way she did?

The whole concept of Riza saving his life struck a familiar chord within him, put Roy couldn't put his finger on it. Something about being useless in the rain, a sniper saving his life in Ishval… It was all a jumble in his mind. When he thought about it too much, a headache crept up on him.

Once all this was over, he would find out the truth. He truly didn't want to put her away. She was too good a soldier, despite her hatred towards him. If only she was more open to working with them, and more reasonable, Roy would offer her a spot on his team. He wasn't stupid either. He had heard the hushed conversations she had with Edward. They were up to something, but he wasn't sure what. Roy also wasn't about to jeopardise the whole operation in order to find out. That was something for another time.

And Riza Hawkeye could bet, that no matter what she said to him that hit below the belt, she would not ruin this operation for him either.

* * *

 **Ok, that was really harsh. But, again, I'm trying to stay realistic to the tone of the story and the plot. If this Riza focussed on her anger (like it was hinted at in the first chapter when she meets Roy) then this would be how she reacted, I believe. If it seems to OOC, let me know and I can tweak it. I am always open to constructive criticism! Plus, I want to provide you guys with the best reading experience.**

 **This is a missing scene, if you will, from chapter 6. I would have simply changed the chapter, but people wouldn't have been notified and made aware of the change. Plus, I wanted to keep the original as it is, so that is is always there. If that makes sense xD It is late and my brain is fried after a long day of work. All effort went into writing this chapter, not the author's note xD**

 **I have also planned a sequel to this fic to explore their relationship afterwards, but it won't be for some time. I want to get The Runners organised and almost finished before I start another one. But it will come!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this added chapter. Much love 3**


End file.
